


kneel on my arrival

by scarebeast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi isn’t sure about it at first. He feels like it’s stepping on Erwin’s toes a little bit, but Erwin absolutely insists, so he goes along with it. It’s fucking thrilling, too, sliding his pants off and settling his bare ass on the cold throne.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s more thrilling when Erwin drops to his knees, crown lopsided on his head, eyes dark with lust. Levi reaches forward and takes the crown off carefully, setting it on his own head and smirking crookedly. Erwin huffs out a laugh and shakes his head a little.</i>
</p>
<p>alternatively</p>
<p>the throne sex you didn't know you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kneel on my arrival

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr. unbetaed, mistakes are my own. title from temposhark's don't mess with me.

Levi isn’t sure about it at first. He feels like it’s stepping on Erwin’s toes a little bit, but Erwin absolutely insists, so he goes along with it. It’s fucking thrilling, too, sliding his pants off and settling his bare ass on the cold throne.

It’s more thrilling when Erwin drops to his knees, crown lopsided on his head, eyes dark with lust. Levi reaches forward and takes the crown off carefully, setting it on his own head and smirking crookedly. Erwin huffs out a laugh and shakes his head a little.

"Does it suit me?" Levi asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Not as well as my clothes suit you."

Levi rolls his eyes. “Suck my dick, your majesty.”

"My pleasure," Erwin responds pleasantly, in exactly the way that Levi hates. He can’t complain though, not when Erwin’s mouth is on him, tongue teasing the head of his cock.

Levi slumps against the back of the throne, biting his lip and staring down at the top of Erwin’s head, wondering what they must look like. It’s absolutely scandalous, the king and his chief adviser. Actually, that’s probably not even the most scandalous part, the fact that Erwin ordered everyone out of the throne room is probably more scandalous than the king sucking his adviser off.

He slides his hands into Erwin’s hair, tugging at it sharply and Erwin gets the hint, takes Levi’s cock in his mouth, god, just the way Levi wants it. Erwin can take it all, has the filthiest mouth when Levi gets him alone. Erwin looks up at him, something in his eyes that makes Levi shake his head a little.

"Shut up and suck my dick, Erwin," Levi mutters, giving Erwin’s hair another tug. He can imagine what Erwin’s reply would be if his mouth weren’t full of Levi.  
Erwin listens though, bobs his head in earnest. It’s always surprising how much he seems like he likes it. Levi could do without, could, could—- he moans, biting his lip and tightening his fingers in Erwin’s hair.

He swears Erwin’s mouth is some kind of magic.

"Stop fucking around and get me off," Levi moans after a while of Erwin running his tongue along the veins of Levi’s dick. Erwin’s such an asshole. Not that Levi doesn’t like it. It just gets tiring. Asshole King of the Universe, Erwin Smith.

Erwin pulls off, forcing a groan from Levi, until he says, “I want to ride you.” And it’s a little nervous and too precious, out of character if not for the hungry look in Erwin’s eyes. Levi wants to laugh, but he spares Erwin the embarrassment and nods a little, and he’s even harder than he was before, if that’s possible.

Erwin slips something out of his pocket and Levi’s a little annoyed to find that it’s olive oil, because of course the fucker planned this. I’ll just suck you off, that’ll be it. Yeah fucking right.

Erwin strips down to nothing, smiling at Levi while he does it, like he doesn’t know what it does to Levi, that skin, and all those scars that don’t belong on a king. He still wonders where they came from, but Erwin’s not telling.

"Your ass isn’t going to stretch itself," Levi tells Erwin after he fumbles with the bottle for a moment. Erwin laughs and finally manages to get it open, spilling some out onto his fingers. Levi swallows hard, watches as Erwin presses a finger up into himself. The angle is awkward, and Erwin leans forward against Levi, panting a little as he works himself open.

Levi kisses him, something sharp and biting, fingers tangled in Erwin’s hair. “come on,” he mutters against Erwin’s lips, tugging at Erwin’s hair.

"Watch your tone with your king," Erwin teases breathlessly, sliding onto Levi’s lap, knees spread on either side of Levi’s legs. Levi had wondered why the throne was so large. Now he’s grateful for it.

Erwin slicks him up and sinks down on him, moaning. Levi knows Erwin is putting on a show, maybe trying to get them caught, because that’s exactly the kind of thing Erwin would do. He stops caring when Erwin starts moving.

"You’re unbearable," Levi mutters, fingers tight on Erwin’s hips, mouth pressed wet against Erwin’s shoulder.

"I’ve been told," Erwin gasps out, biting his lip and grinding into Levi’s lap.

Levi muffles his moan against Erwin’s skin and there’s no more talking from there, just the slick, wet sounds of sex.

Erwin doesn’t start spouting profanities until right before he’s about to come, but tonight he’s vocal, which confirms Levi’s theory that he’s trying to get them caught. Levi kisses him hard, swallows all the moans and pants, curls his hand around Erwin’s dick and pulls until the other man is shuddering against him, thighs locking against Levi.

"Come, Erwin."

And he does, thick stripes all over their stomachs, disgusting. He goes boneless against Levi, who snorts and shoves at him until Erwin’s fucking himself on Levi’s cock again, less earnestly now.

Levi lets him do what he wants, bites his lip and watches the way Erwin’s hair falls in his face. Only Levi ever gets to see Erwin like this. it’s a curse and a privilege.

Erwin clenches around Levi, drawing a gasp from him, and Levi’s tensing, coming hard and breathless. Erwin makes a disgusted noise, sliding off of Levi and settling next to him on the throne.

"I forgot towels," Erwin says, sighing softly.

"You’re an asshole."

"So you’ve said."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I hate you a lot."

"I’m sure."

Levi rolls his eyes and starts to stand, intent on gathering his clothes. Erwin catches his arm.

"Oh, don’t leave. There’s another two hours before the throne room is due to be populated again."

Levi stares down at him, eyebrow arched. “Two hours?”

Erwin nods, eyes innocent.

"You’re very sneaky, sire." Levi slides onto Erwin’s lap. "And a bastard."

"It’s your favorite thing about me."

Levi really can’t argue with that.


End file.
